Iced over Hearts
by Drac Fire
Summary: Still working on this thing... Hope you all like it, and yes, I will work on this, don't worry... Rated T for random language, violence, and later chapters...  Chapter 6 now up.
1. Prolog

In a land, far to the east, lay the forbiden kingdom of Wakanda. The rulers were decided upon by a singel gift, the power of the sacred goddess and god. After many years of painstaking search, the elders, or councel, passed the law that the sacred two must only marry others alike them; for the power would be to great for outsiders to belive. So, by royal declare, the carriers of the sacred power where then married together, weither hate or love spewed from it. Then, fourteen years ago, a revolution broke out among the kingdom, seperating the royal and loyalists, with the rebels who belived in lost causes. The Goddess, as they called their ruler at the time, tried to cease the fighting with her powers; yet was forced to stop when a curse from a rebel mage casted upon her. At the time the curse was placed, the goddess was bearing a child, the only one that could hold hope in their hands upon birth. Little did the goddess know, that the curse not only sealed away her powers until the child was born, but the mage casted it incorectly, causing the child to become two in mind. One of darkness, the other of light. The half of darkness was sent down to the bowels of hell, where it would grow into the devil's most guided demon; until a fateful day on the child's thirteenth birthday.

Then, three months befor the child was due, the rebel forces broke into the castel and murdered the god, causing the goddess to flee with her two loyal gaurds; who, both lost their lives protecting her until she escaped. As she floated down the river, which led into the unknown world, she watched helplessly, as her home, and kingdom, erupted in flames. After landing on the shores of the outside, she discarded the title goddess, and seeked out anyone who would help. About three months latter, the child came into the world, a small girl with deep blue eyes and brown hair. Awhear of her powers return, she pleeded with the people to care for her child, afraid it would surely die in the fights that lay ahead of her. A young man, by the name of Momegi, took responcibility for the child, unawhere of the chaos that darkened his path the moment he said yes. Then, in the dead of night, the goddess swept out of the harbor, dourned completely in black, a small row boat the only thing with her.

Creeping into the village, she kept her face marks hiden; the only proof existing that she was royalty. The sight of the once grand kingdom brought tears to her eyes; houses broken down or burned, villegers lying dead in the streets, their skin yellow with illness. Coming upon the abandoned castel, her eyes fell upon two graves near eachother; one with deep violets surrounding it, the other with golden lillys. Covering her mouth, she slowly knelt infront of it, gentaly touching each of the flowers; knowing all to well that her two gaurds now lay here, giving their lives so that she may live. Rising, she swept over the chared grounds, pulling her hood off to reveal deep red hair flowing underneath it. As olive eyes scaned the land, she raised her hands to the heavens, pleading with all her might to bring forth the rebel leaders. As they were towrn from their homes, they flew infront of her, fear residing in their eyes for the pain they knew lay ahead of them. Throwing them to the ground, vines wraped around their wrists and ankels; all three screaming in terror for mercy. She pointed a porcilin finger at each of them; all erupting into the flames they had destroyed so much with. Their screams rang through the land; the remaining people looking over to see three fires burn high into the sky, a singel figure illuminated by the enfurno. Running over, the watched as the ashes blew away in the wind, then looked over at the person, a glint of fear and hope hidden in their worn bodies.

"Live on my people, you are under feared rule no longer..." Her failing voice still managed to ring out over the beaten land.

Falling to her knees, the goddess traced one final circle around her, knowing that her time was near end. "Who ever steps into this circle is of my blood and of my power. May they then once more rule this sacred land with kindness and wisdom..." She shakly put her hands together, her thumb and pointer finger making a circle so that the middle and pinky jutted out towards the groun, both hands touching by three fingers, the ring fingers connecting the final knot.

"Live on, and await... her...return..."

Colapsing to the ground, her final breath was used to complete the spell. The villegers looked on, some in tears, others in shock. The famed red hair seemed to flow around her as the wind gently picked up. Eventually, the last of the mages went forward to pull her out.

Two weeks having past, they placed her body into a pure white marbel tomb infront of the chared castel; yet still by herside, lay the ever faitful guards she morned so much upon their deaths.


	2. Encounter with hope

Running through the woods, panting heavely, a girl about thirteen swiftly moved through the trees; continuosly looking back behind her, afraid that the voices from the people would catch her. Scrambeling up a tree, she watched on as three, fairly large men, stoped beneith her, look around, then continue running forward, unawhere that she sat upove their very heads. Swinging down, so that she hung from her knees, she watched as they disapered into the sunset; their heavy footsteps still crushing threw the brush. Hopping fully down, she turned right and ran, only stopping when her legs would no move. Falling down under a tree, she listened closely around for yelling, footsteps, or the bagying of the hounds; yet upon hearing nothing, she slowely let the adrenelin drain from within her, causing her to become drozed, then finallyfall into a restless asleep.

Surounded by darkness, screams of agony surrounding her, the girl clutched her ears, trying to block the sound, yet it helped not a bit. She could feel herself falling, yet could not see it. A sudden slam against the floor and a light slowely brought her surounding into focus.

"Katrina, what are you doing on the floor, get up or I'll have to punish you..."

Anger welling inside of her, she spun around to face the voice, only to come face to face with a shadowy face.

"No!" She screamed as loud as her small frame allowed her too.

Stepping back, the body looked on with discust and fear. "Wh...What are you?!"

Lifting up her hands, she saw then began to change size; into an older, more feminin type.

"Freak!" His shrill voice brought her frightened gaze back up to him.

"Get away from here you monster!" He thrashed out with a hand, managing to slap her face and snapping her head away.

Gasping, she felt more fear well up inside of her. Only, it felt like it wasn't her; a different mind taking over her body's control as she moved.

"No! Get away!!!!"

As her body jumped, the light closed around her, and screams of torture rang threw it. Then, as the lighy began to filter back into her veiw again, she looked down to see the bloody corpse lying in a mangeled manor infront of her; gashes over his body, and a pitch black fether with a water blue tuff on top lying upon his tworn cheast. Lifting up her hands, a sighlent scream erupted from her parted lips as she saw them; covered in a glistening blood.

* * *

Snapping opening her eyes, Katrina stared weirly at the ground, a feeling of nasuia moving threw her body as a limp hand went to her bruised cheek involentarly; a cold sweat dripping off her fingers.

"I...I actually k-killed a person..." Her choked voice sounded alien to her own ears. Glancing down, she stared in shock at the few leaves around her, more fethers littering the ground where she liad, each with the blue tuff upon the top.

'Not you... Me...' An erie voice rang through the young child's mind; her eyes going to small, frightened pin-points. Frantically looking around, Katrina watched the swaying trees, snow falling from them and landing softly on the root base.

"Who's there?" Her voice trembled in fear at the possibility of being captured and being taking back to that domain she was forced to call home.

'Not who my dear... You...'

Bolting up, Katrina began to run frantically trying to escape the voice.

"Go away!" She screamed to no one in particular as trees passed her in a blurr.

'I can't...'

Tripping over a stump, she landed face first into the snow, her hands slowely curling into fists crushing the powdery white benith them. Whimpering, she said, "Go away... Please..."

A little more asertivness came from the eire femini voice; almost sounding like a fallen angle's. 'Like I said, I can't leave... I am you!'

"What do you mean... Why are you talking to me?!"

'Because, I am your alter ego, kept hidden my a mage's power until your thirteenth year in this world. Name's Kiva, you better get used to it...' The freindly tone shocked Katrina slightly as it chuckled lightly.

Slowely sitting up, Katrina began to tentavly rub her head, a small scratch running across the bridge of her nose. "I don't care, please, just stop..."

'Sorry, can't help it... Now come on, a town is close to this place, I feel it...'

Screaming out, Katrina gripped tightly to the tatterd rags of her small dress. "No! I-I can't go to the world outside... I'm a murderor..."

Kiva merely sighed a small laugh to the shocked child. 'Stop killing your self... I did the murdering, you just where there when the killing was done. And don't lie, I know for a well fact that you wanted him dead... Now move, or I'll take over again...'

Standing briskly up, Katrina brushed the snow off her tworn dress, noticing the few patches of green grass lying underneith.

'Spring is almost here...isn't it...' Kiva's question sounded almost like a normal thing in her abnormal life.

Nodding, she bagan her way towards the town, a feeling of guilt mixed in with pleasure running threw her veins.

* * *

Slowly cracking open her eyes, Katrina eyed the small trees suronding her, their bright leaves all mushed together. It had been about all of three months since she had escaped, and now had ended up in a small town on the beach. Her favorite place was near the park, where she would doze off, hidden up in the leaves. Never though would she hang around the beach, to many people and too much sun. For a reason though, she had fallen asleep on the ground that night, and now was begining to regret it. The only reason she had survived this far was due to Kiva, as she clamed herself. For in an odd enough reason, was surper powerful when it had come to looting stuff. Aperently, there was already a "master" theif living there, so Katrina made sure that Kiva didn't get in their way, unwanting to cause trouble where it was not to be needed. In those past months, her attitude had grown cold and distant; not a smile or hint of joy ever appered from her. Her partner, Kiva, seemed to notice this and began to steal more and more, finding it easyer to have her way in the matters.

Now they sat under a fairly large willow tree, cursing in eachother's minds, and face to face with a boy with bright red hair and eyes.

"Hey, you lost?" His voice sounded curriouse and innocent at the same time.

Standing up, she brushed off her dress, making a mental note to steal a new one, and began to walk off. "Leave me alone boy..."

"But..." He had caught up to her and placed a hand upon Katrina's sholder. "You look terible...please just come with me so I can help..."

Spinning around so that her blue eyes locked onto his red ones, she searched his face for a reason to trust him. "For clothing and food only..."

'Katrina... Don't do anything stupid, or we'll both be up shit river with out a paddel...' Kiva purred lazly in her mind, causing Katrina to roll mental eyes.

'I know, I know...'

Smiling, the boy took her by the arm and began running off, Katrina behind him with an emotionless face.

Running up to a house, Katrina saw a man lazely walk out of it, still in his pjs, grab the paper, then eye the two running up to the house. "And who might this be Dai? Another girl friend?" He was smirking as he slurred it.

"Dad!" Poor boy was as red as a tomatoe.

Brushing past him, the boy draged Katrina in after, and she swore that the man's eyes stared at her the whole time.

'Nice guy... Kind of creepy though if you ask me...' Kiva snickered out from her little corner of her mind.

'Well I didn't, now did I...' Katrina could feel her patience in her partner dwindling quickly.

'Quick on the tounge today, aren't we Katrina?' She was smirking, Katrina could just _feel_ it.

'Shut up Kiva...' Was her final snap back.

Pulled into what looked like a kitchen slash family room, Katrina eyed a light purple haired woman working in the kitchen; as well as another on sitting at the table, only with brown hair reading letters.

Looking up from the mail, the woman's eyes glazed over when she saw Dai leading in Katrina, yet quickly lost what ever was there when the full profil of her walked in threw the doors. "And who's this Daisuke?" She chirped through her surprise at her son.

"Uhmmm... What was your name again?" He laughed nervously at Katrina looking utterly clueless; her expression twitching slightly at that.

Looking up, she once more gazed into those red eyes, sencing a hint of evil burried under kindness. "I never gave it to you to begin with...Katrina... Nothing more, nothing less..." Her tone was slightly cold, causing Kiva to smirk again.

Once more, the woman's eyes widened. Then she jumped up and ran over, pulling Katrina into a tight embrace.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Katrina looked over the woman's shoulder, frozen in shock. 'W-What is she doing?' She stuttered out to Kiva in pure shock.

'No idea Kat...'

Next to them, Daisuke looked on in shock. So he merely spoke to himself, well, what most would think as himself. 'Uhmmm, what the heck is going on here?'

It merely whispered back in a confused manor, 'Don't know Dai... Don't know...'

Breaking the embrace, the woman looked over Katrina carefully, taking in every patch and tare in the dress. "Oh dear, can you tell us where you live honey?" Her kind question sent a blow to Katrina's conciousness. So she just stared blankly past the woman's shoulder, Kiva sighing in the back of her mind.

"Mom..." The boy got a glance from Katrina through the corner of her eyes. "I don't think she live near here..."

"Well then! You'll just stay here!" She chirped happly to Katrina.

Steping back, Katrina looked on with a confused face, one arm across her cheast, the other thrown behind her. "Wh-WHAT!?"

"And I don't take no, for an answer!" Grabing Katrina's arm, Daisuke's mom draged her upstairs, a shocked look plastered all over Katrina's face. "Come, I'll give you a small dress of mine, might be big on you though..." They then disapeard behind her door, while Daisuke looked on in confusion.

Having fifteen minutes pass, Katrina was finaly freed back down the stairs by Daisuke's mom; now fully adorned in a pale blue sun dress, a belt tightly straped to her waist for it was to large.

"Now honey..." Her seriouse tone caused Katrina to look up at her with her blue eyes. "If you don't have a place to live... You'll be staying here..."

Being the tackiful 13 year old she was, Katrina put on the innocent act and blinked up at the woman. "But... I don't whish to be a burden, I'll just show myself out..."

Scoffing, Kiva just glared out at the woman from her little seat. 'Yhea, leaveing is good Kit... Otherwise, we'll be in trouble...'

'Shush!'

Now it was Daisuke's turn to pipe in. "Now hang on! I'm not going to let a small child wander around the streets alone... You can have my room! I'll sleep on the couch here..."

Turning around, Katrina gave Daisuke a death glare, hoping that her anger was readable in her eyes. "I'm...not...LITTLE!!!! I'm thirteen for your info... Fourteen next month!"

From the shock of her yelling, Dai had fallen over the back of the couch he was leaning against, and was now peeping up over the rim, clearely shaken.

"How ironic! You'r only two months younger than Dai!" Looking up, Katrina stared at Mrs. Newa's happy face due to her obnoxiouse cirpping, then back to him.

"Y-Yhea..." Daisuke started to stutted out in fear of being yelled at again. "But listen... You still are going to stay here... We Newas don't take no..."

Scratching her hair line, Katrina decided not to argue any more. "Fine... But why your room? You have a couch... I'll take that instead..."

"No... Dai has a bunk bed, you can sleep there." Her sugestion was more of a comand at her son, who merely shrunk back down behind the couch.

"Do you want top, or bottem?" He managed to say before getting yelled at again.

"Oh come on Daisuke! Let her have the top!"

Squeeking, he stuttered his answer again. "O-Okay mom!"

'This family creeps me out...' Kiva merely stated with wide eyes watching the family.

'You can say that again Kiva...'

* * *

Standing on the balcony of Dai's room, Katrina stared out over the ocean watching the peacful wave lap against the sand below. Dai's mom was currently occupying herself by making up the top bunk bed, and Daisuke was on the computer doing something "important".

Sneeking over, Katrina peered over his shoulder, sighlently reading the web page with Dai about a failry rare item called the "Fire diamond". Apperently it was a golden ring with a large ruby embeded into it, there also was a rumor that it held powers.

'How I wish to get my hands upon that jewel!' Kiva was practially druling and fighting against her mental bonds to touch the screan.

Snapping back, Katrina held a strick mental face. 'Kiva! Control yourself for once!' "Daisuke? What are you doing?" She asked with simple curriosity, laughing later at the result.

Jumping up, Dai covered the computer with his hands, atemting to cover up the page he was on. "N-Nothing!"

His mental side merely sighed at his partner. 'Dai... Just stop, she was reading it way befor she questioned you...'

He pulled a mental crying face. 'Crud...' Sighing, he let his hands slowely slide off of it, once more reviling the text. "It's nothing important..." Pressing the button, the screen was imidiatly engulphed into darkness, yet the computer still hummed on. Walking over to his mom, Dai plopped down on the lower bed and put his hands under the red mess of hair.

Again that annoyin chirp came back causing Katrina to mentaly cringe. "All done!"

Peering out from under it, Dai looked up as Katrina slowly climbed the ladder up to inspect it.

She then cirrled up like a cat would before glancing back at Mrs. Newa with that stone face again. "I like it... Thank you Mrs. Newa." Flexing out, Katrina turned on her side so that her back was to the wall, and now was peering into Mrs. Newa's amberish eyes.

"You're welcome! Dinner will be done soon Dai... Remember to feed With tonight as well..." Dear god, if she was going to live here, that happy tone MUST go.

"Yes mom..." Thankgod atleast someone was mellow in this family.

Smiling, the woman walked from the room, her pants slightly draging on the floor boards.

Hopping down gracefully from the bed, Katrina landed on the floor like a cat would, stood up, and went over to the balcony again.

"You like the view I guess..."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Daisuke stand up and walk over to her; ending right next to her, his red eyes glancing out at the ocean. "You know, there is supposed to be a hidden land supposidly around here..." He paused to sigh slightly. "No one has ever gotten to it though... They saw the castle is supposed to have an ocean veiw like this, only grander. But, what do you expect... The people living there are royal! Of course they'll have a better veiw than this crummy balcony..."

Turning her head around, Katrina peerd into his red eyes, which where still looking out over the ocean, and odd softness to them.

"So..." He mummbled out lightly against his hands. "You turn fourteen next month eih? What day exactly?"

"Uh... the 20th..." Looking back out over the ocean, Katrina watched a few seagulls fly around the water, their wings beating up and down in rythem.

'Nice place...' Kiva was half away as she mulled on about the sea, which she had first now seen having stayed far from the beaches."

'Yha...'

"Daisuke, Katrina, dinner!" That annoying chirp again!

Spinning around, Katrina looked at the door, pondering weither to move, or stay here and fade away into the nothingness of the quiet.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else!" Befor Katrina could argue though, Daisuke had grabed her hand and was running down the stairs, Katrina having no choice but to jog after him.

* * *

Standing infront of the table, Katrina eyed the people seated there, a tade of nevrosness residing in her figure. Smiling innocently, Daisuke pointed to an old man, then to a man seated next to him; Katrina reconising him as the one they bumped into this afternoon.

"This is my grandpa, yes, he does live with us."

The old man snickered lightly to his young grandson. "You say it like you don't wan't me here Dai!"

"N-No! It's not like that!" Poor Daisuke was wide-eyed and stuttering; Kiva snickering evly in her mind. "Then, the guy next to him is my dad." Then, only soft enough for her to her, Daisuke mumbeled something under his breath, blushing slightly as he said it. "Which we met earlyer..."

Letting out a nerviouse laugh, Katrina looked down at the floor boards, not beliving what she just did. In her mind, Kiva was looking off into space, a puzzled look upon her face. Her partner never smiled, let alone laugh!

Scratching his head sheepishly, Daisuke pulled out a chair for her, then sat down next in the ruby cloth covered seat beside her's. A weight in her lap caused Katrina to look down, see a fuzzy thing, scream, then tip the chair over, landing harshly on the ground.

"Katrina!"

Rushing over, Mrs. Newa helped her up, Daisuke was currently hunting benith the table for something.

"There you are you little trouble maker!" Sitting up, Dai knocked his head upon the table and fell down on his butt, frantically rubbing his head. "Owowowowowowowowow!"

Standing up still rubbing his head furiously, Daisuke squinted at Katrina, an impish simile upon his lips; a fuzzy creature seated in his arms. "This, is With... Don't let his cute nature fool you though. He can be quite...well you just saw it first hand. And guard your food when he is near. One wrong move and it's gone like that." He then snapped his fingers together with his free hand and the two sat back down laughing lightly. Well Daisuke wa laughing, Katrina was merly nodding at him.

As a woman with bright purple hair came out of the kitchen, she placed the food down on the table, then backed up and bowed.

"Hello Miss! My name is Toa. Are you Master Daisuke's new girlfriend?"

Almost falling backwards again, Katrina grasped the table to keep from moving, Daisuke spitting out the drink he had.

"NO!" They both shouted in unison at the woman.

Looking at each other, Katrina and Dai let out a set of small laughs. Confused, Toa eyed Katrina, pondering who this could possibly be.

"Toa..." Looking up from his plate, Mr. Newa glanced at the violet haired woman carefully. "This is Katrina... She'll be staying here with us from now on."

Smiling, Toa bowed and went back to the kitchen, the clattering of dishes soon reaching the table.

Doing his best to avoid the awkward silence that had soon befallen the table, Daisuke handed Katrina a pair of chopsticks grinning. "Here. Try it, Toa's cooking rocks!"

Nodding, Katrina took a small amount of the steaming noodles infront of her and put them on her plate; then upon taking a small bite. she let a wide grin come across her lips before diving in for more.

"Good isn't it?"

Nodding, Katrina continued shoving food into her mouth. "So good!!"

* * *

Leaning back in the chair,she stared up lazly at the light above their heads, feeling the effects of a full stomach and three months of hiding mulling together. Without moving her head, she glanced back down at Mrs. and Mr. Newa softly takling to eachother and spoke. "Do you mind if I go to bed?"

Looking up from the table, Dai smiled at her kindly, causing Kiva to sigh once more.

"Sure! Now that you mention it... I'm tired as well... Night mom" He scrambled up the stairs after the already dissapearing Katrina, and slammed the door to his room shut. Once there, he began digging threw his draws, occasionally throwing articles of clothing out onto the floor. "Ah ha!"

Pulling out a pair of shorts and a top, Daisuke handed them to her before watching her blink and leave the room; coming back fully dressed even if the clothing was a tad to big for her.

"Now, before I let you sleep off my question, you never told me the exact day next month your birthday is..."

Putting a hand up, Katrina ran it lazly threw her umbery hair. "October 20th... wait! I did to already tell you!"

Yet Daisuke had jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his head his shoulders gently heaving up and down causing Katrina to presume he was asleep.

"Boys..."

Climbing the stairs, Katrina lay atop of the covers, her fingers reaching out to the side to flick off the switch plastered onto the wall. Weight upon her chest caused Katrina's eyes to drift down and see With sleeping upon it in a small ball.

'How cute!'

Raising an eyebrow to no one in particular, Katrina pulled a fake horror face to her partner. 'Did that just come from you, Kiva?'

'...SO!?' The aqua haired demon snapped back before retreating to her quiet mental corner.

Smiling, Katrina gave With's head a quick rub, then rested her arm drapped across her eyes; sleep slowly falling onto her. For the first time ever, she was actually able to sleep easy.


	3. It was so real

Sitting up, Katrina rubbed her eyes, her pupils slowly getting used to the dim light. The instant she caught sight of her surroundings, she knew something wasn't in the norm. Looking around, all her ocean orbs saw were stone tiles lining the floor and white marble bricks coating the walls.

'Kiva, what is this place... Kiva?'

Yet no answer ever reached her.

Standing up slowly, Katrina dove behind a curtain upon hearing footstep approcing from down the hall. Peaking out from behind her shelter, Katrina spotted two boys, looking no older than 18 walking by; one with blond hair and golden eyes, the other a deep purple toned with violet flashing eyes. Whispering, she turned slightly to keep them in her sight, delicate fingers gripping onto the cloth. Swung over the purple haired boy's back lay a large sword, it looked as if it could be broken off into smaller weapons to fight. (If you ever have seen Cloud Strife's sword from Final Fantasy VII, you know what I mean) The blonde had a weapon that could be recognized as nothing Katrina had ever seen; the blade was a silverish, yet curved slightly at the ends. Also, a blade lay on either tips of the pole. The pole itself was long and slender, almost as tall as the boy wielding it.

Walking gracefully behind the two was a young woman, probably around the age of 25. Her long red hair was pulled up into a loose bun, and a pair of bangs fell down to highlight her green eyes. Upon her fore head, lay a mark. The middle brandishing a small diamond, surrounded by a light blue highlights, and then it went out into circles, where the color turned into a light purple; two spherical sapphires lay in the middle of each circle. Then it flared out at the ends, now a deep purple, almost blackish. Gowned in a long robe, the woman appeared to be royalty, her golden ring only helping the matter.

Taken back by the woman's features, Katrina blinked and peeked further out from her confinmented curtian whispering lightly to herself. "She looks just like Kiva..."

Yelling then echoed through the corridor, breaking off Katrina's thought as she hid behind the curtain once more. Both of two boys then halted, spun around and pulled out their weapons from their confined sheiths; the purple one dividing the sword into two, confirming Katrina curiosity about it. As a group of men ran down the hall towards them brandishing hateful words, flames, and weapons, the purple haired boy hastly ran up and grabbed the woman's arm before he ran off with her. A swift nod was the only thanks time would allow as he dissapeared down the halls. To afraid to move, Katrina watched with wide eyes as the blonde chopped through the men as if they were paper; one of his blades beheading a man, stopping him dead in his tracks.

As he delivered the final blow to the last standing man, he whiped the blood from his weapon off on the man below him, clasped it to his back, than began to take off in the direction of the others.

The twang of a bow reached Katrina's ears before his.

"Watch out!" Yelling, Katrina jumped in front of the on going arrow, her eyes clamped tight for the awited impact, only to have it pass through her with a faint hiss. Slowly, she turning around shaking lightly only to observe the boy have it embed itself into his chest. Knocked out of breath, he swayed lightly on the spot with his head hanging down lightly as he choked up blood to the tiled floor benith him. Before he took his last breath though, he un-clasped the weapon once more and threw it right past Katrina's ear; a scream causing her to turn around to watch the weapon embed into the archer's head. Turning back to the boy, she watched him fall slowly to the ground, freezing up when she saw the small smile upon his lips and cold eyes glance right at her. Then he lay there, his own blood staining the blonde locks into red knotts.

Covering her eyes, Katrina ran from the death stricken corridor, only to stumble into a flash of light. When she came back to being able to see again, she saw the other guard helping the woman upon a small boat; a man wearing a symbol like a claw mark upon his chest holding the paddle nodded to the boy's soothing strong voice.

"Take care your majesty..." He whispered before stepping away from the dock.

Stepping back, Katrina watched as the boy pull out his sword again and position himself into a fight ready stance. "What are you waiting for... GO!" His strong voice echoed through the damp corrador as he glared ahead with determined eyes.

Nodding swiftly, the man took off; the red headed woman leaning out over the side to watch with sad, horror filled eyes as he became smaller and smaller.

"Please, be safe, Lady Haruko..."

Glancing back at the boy, Katrina watched as the remainder of the men trampled noisly into the room, eyeing the river and empty boat dock with pure rage. "She has escaped, hunt her down and kill her."

"I won't let you!"

Katrina never saw anyone move as fast as he did, let alone use swords in such an amazing matter. Running in, he popped out a small blade from the large sword, held it in front of him, and ran though the group; slash right and left, tearing arteries and necks. Jumping backwards, he landed next to his once discarded sword and pulled it out of the stones, then clicked the small blade back in with a boot heel. glaring up with his fire-filled violet eyes, he once more jumped into the mass of huddled men, reducing it from three to one in a single slash.

Raising his sword high above the man, the boy drove it into his head, the sickening crunch of bone echoing threw the room. Panting heavly, he hovered over the man, watching him in the last moments of life. Then, upon turning around, he began to walk away, only to stop short in a reason Katrina could not yet see. Then when he turned around, she saw it. A small dagger glistening in the small of his back with crimson blood.

Seething, he walked over to the wall and collapsed against it with his side, a gloved hand swiftly pulling out the dagger then dropping it to clatter to the floor alone.

"So this is how I end my life, eih..." Sliding down the wall, he smiled out at the mass of dead men and let out a small snicker. "I...told you I w-wouldn't let...you..." Slowly, his head began to drop, then finally, he slumped forward, a small smile still upon his face.

* * *

Screaming, Katrina bolted upright sweating heavily in a spead panic, her heat racing and adrenalin rushing.

'What's wrong Kat?' For once, Kiva actually sounded sincere.

'N-Nothing... Just a nightmare...' She managed to stutter out before closing the mental link again. Yet it felt to real to be just a dream.

Poking his head up, Daisuke looked at Katrina, a tint of worry in his firery eyes. "What's wrong? I head screaming..."

"It's...okay... Just a dream. Go back to bed..." Her voice was strong in masking her true feelings of strange vunerability.

Sadly nodding, Daisuke crept back down the ladder and slipped under the covers, turning his back to the outside world. 'Dark... I'm worried about her...'

His alter ego nodded in his mind with a stern face. 'I know... That was no normal scream for a simple nightmare...'

Slowly creeping down the stairs once she was sure Daisuke had fallen asleep once more, Katrina walked over to the balcony. Sighlently, she pushed open the window, and steped outside, greeting the cold stone against her feet with a whole hearted sigh. Gently, she leaned over the railing, watching a few early morning sailboats skidding over the water's surface, the wind blowing her hair back from her face.

'Hey... If it's bugging you that much...you really should talk to someone. Maybe Daisuke, maybe even me...' Kiva actually sounded seriouse for her this time.

Shaking her head, Katrina rested a hand against her cheek, fingers gently carresing out across her face as her mouth let a low sigh escape. 'No... I don't want anyone to worry about me any more than they already do... Plus, I might let it slip that you're here, and we might be rejected again...'

_**'I don't think they will...'**_ (AN: When it says that, the charecter is talking to themselves alone...)

Sighing, Katrina swiftly left the balcony, shut the window quietly in fear of waking Daisuke again, then walked over to the dress that Dai's mom had left her last night. Gently, she placed her fingers upon the surface before picking it up and walking over to the bathroom to change.

Looking into the mirror, Katrina admired the dress with porcilin hands and saddened eyes. It was a light pink one this time, with black lining and middle piece that reminded her of a corset. Also, it went down to her ankles this time and had black flip-flops to boot.

Slipping down the stairs almost like a spirit, she sat down upon the couch, ponder what to do with her day when a strong hand rested upon her shoulder broke the trance.

"Please, tell me about your dream dear..." Blinking in shock, Katrina looked up to see Mrs. Newa smiling sweetly down at her; her hand frimly gripping onto her shoulder still though.

"How did..." Was all she was able to whisper out before the older woman cut her off.

"I'm a mom dear. We know a lot of things about kids that they don't..."

Letting out a small smile, Katrina nodded slightly and slid over so that Mrs. Newa could sit down next to her. Then, let for the first time for an arm go around her shoulders and pull her close. Quietly, she then began to spin out her dream to the woman, who never judged, but merely hugged when needed and nodded to Katrina's tale.


	4. Horror of the girlygirls!

As Katrina spun the rest of her story to Mrs. Newa, Dai was slowly making his way down the stairs, a sleepy face clouding his usual cheerful personality.

"Morning..." Was his mummbled greeting.

Looking over at the stairs, Mrs. Newa and Katrina stared at Dai, a hint of curiosity locked upon Katrina's face soon replaced by -.- at Mrs. Newa's happy chirp again. "Oh! Good morning dear... Have a nice sleep?"

The only response was a small grunt, before he trotted away into the kitchen. With a small laugh, Mrs. Newa shook her head and glanced down to Katrina again. "Boys, they never seem to be any different in the morning..." Just the, Dai's dad fallowed Dai, exactly like him.

Grinning, Katrina nodded again and looked over at her. "I see what you mean..."

Laughing, Mrs. Newa turned back to Katrina, an idea forming in her way to happy little head. "How about we leave the slugs home and go out to town. Oh! And let's also sign you up for school, okay?"

Smiling, Katrina nodded slightly and the two of them snuck out of the house, smiling and laughing sighlently to eachother in that evil way most girls do.

Walking down the streets, Katrina caught glimpses of people glaring at her, as well as sending their heated glances to Daisuke's mom.

'What the hell is their problem?' Kiva was twitching and tempting herself to take over and give those people a reason to bolt.

Shrugging, Katrina kept her pace up with Mrs. Newa, occasionally glancing over at the people from the corner of her eyes. 'I do not know Kiva...'

Soon finding herself in front of a large pair of gates, Katrina looked up in ahw before turning at Mrs. Newa for information with a curriously innocent face.

"Don't worry... I'm sure Daisuke will show you the way back to here incase you weren't paying attention..."

Katrina merely laughed nervously as a sweat drop formed and she began to walk into the large court yard. Soon coming into a large office, Katrina moved behind Mrs. Newa in false shyness as they both approached a large desk; a crow like woman sitting behind it.

"Can, I help you." Even her voice was like a birds, only causing Kiva, the lovle _mature_ one to snicker.

"Yes, I would like to sign a new student up here." Mrs. Newa pushed Katrina out from behind her, getting a glare that she missed entirly for she was back to grinning at the woman.

"Please fill out these forms..."

Grabbing the pen and paper from the woman, Mrs. Newa handed them to Katrina and watched as she filled out the list of questions with keen brown eyes.

'They want to know WHAT!?' Kiva screached after several minutes and looking at the last question.

Wincing, Katrina tapped the paper lightly with the pen's tip. 'Look yourself! It says "Please fill out your full name, last middle, then first." What are we going to do?!'

'I know! Use mine! People will never know... But use your real first name, okay?' The devil was grinning at her quick fix while Katrina merely went -.-'

'Yhea...' Scratching lightly upon the dotted line, this is what Katrina wrote: Last name: Grendinheart, Middle Name: 'none', First name: Katrina.

Reaching out to grasp the paper Katrina offered her, the crow lady glanced through her half moon specticals at the name, then back to Katrina over the edge. "That is a very interesting last name..." She sighed and rubbed her head lightly with wrinkled, be-ringed fingers as if a headace had befallen her. "Not to mention your hand writing is horrible..."

Folding her arms, Katrina took a defiyant glare to the old drown with narrow blue eyes. "I didn't ask you though what you thought of my penmanship, ma'am."

The woman looked like she had been hit with a giant fist. Her old mouth ahd fallen open lightly and her grey eyes were wide in shock.

Laughing nervously, Mrs. Newa grabbed Katrina's shoulders and began to steer her out. "We'll just be going now, room number 2-D, right?"

"Yes…wait!" She held out a limp hand to the two, but they were already gone.

* * *

"Now, what do you think of this dear?"

Stepping out of the dressing room hesitantly, Katrina looked like she was going to die of embarrassment her eyes never leaving the maroon carpeted floor. So far, she had managed to count 5 tacks on the ground, 12 staples, many many plastic strips, and several thousand dust bunnies. Currently, she wore a deep red halter with black velvet flowers mixed into the dye, a pair of light, stone washed jeans complimenting it benith. Clasped to her neck, was a gold necklace/bar with a crystal embedded into it, a small golden chain hanging down from the two sides, connecting to hold up a large, tear shaped crystal.

Laughing nervously, she rubbed the back of her head with a small smile and closed eyes. "Uhmmmmm, listen, you really don't have to…"

"Non-sense dear! Now come on, you look lovely in that, but we have to get you some more cloths for this heat wave!" Steering a twitching Katrina around, Mrs. Newa eventually settled for a pair of white shorts that ended halfway down Katrina's thigh and stopped in tears as well as a light blue halter top toned in with white. "Wonderful! Now to accessories!"

Mentally screaming, Katrina twitched and talked to the one person she thought she could count as sane...FORGET THAT! 'Of all the bloody people who take us in, it has to flipping be a _girly-girl_!'

'Ahhhhh! The fashion, oh the fashion!'

Twitching again, Katrina just rubbed her head. So much for that sane demon. 'Just stop it Kiva…' Sighing, Katrina allowed Mrs. Newa to put multiple blue and white bracelets onto her left arm, while clipping a silver and turquoise necklace around her neck. "Are we done now?" She managed to whine but also sound hopeful at the same time. And while not being sean, Kiva was making hopeful puppy eyes at Mrs. Newa.

"Yes! Come on and let's go pay!" Grabbing a grateful Katrina's wrist, Mrs. Newa ran to the counter, paid for a pile of clothing as high as Mt. Vesuvius, then dragged her back out. "Let's go eat, I'm starved!" Finally! Something she could agree on!!!!

* * *

Walking in through the house door, Katrina quickly dropped her bag and ran behind Mrs. Newa when she saw Daisuke gawking at her. Only to soon raise an eyebrow at him upon watching him rushing upstairs clutching lightly his chest. 'He okay?'

Kiva simply shrugged and kicked back into her mental chair. 'I don't want to know…' Picking her masivly buldging bad up again, Katrina was about to fallow Daisuke, but his mom held him back with a strong hand upon her shoulder.

"I wouldn't dear… Come on, let's go work on your uniform…" Noting the unusual depletion of peppyness from her voice, Katrina nodded hesitantly and gave a smiling Toa her bag before fallowing Mrs. Newa into a back laundry room.

* * *

Finally making his way down the stairs, Daisuke only found Katrina sitting across from his dad; looking all to much like a staring competition was occuring. "Hey guys, what's going…"

Katrina's yelling cut him off. "I know you cheated! No one in the world could play poker like that!" She jumpped up and pointed an acusing finger at Daisuke's dad, only causing the red head to go wide eyed and slink back to the shadows of the stair well.

Scoffing, Mr. Newa snapped his head dramatically to the side with a determined face. "You have no proof…"

"Proof? PROOF!? Does that card hanging from your sleeve count as PROOF!?" She now was pointing at the red Ace hanging from his low sleeve with burning eyes. Daisuke was sure if she kept it up, the card or his dad would set on fire.

Sighing, Mr. Newa reluctantly pulled out the card in his sleeve and put his hand down on the table. "Fine, you win…"

At those words, Katrina smirked evly at the man, if possible having horns form on her head. "And for my prize? Go on, do it!"

Sighing again, he walked off, soon to return with a box of hair die. "As you wish, I must put these pink highlights into my hair…"

"And?"

"And…I won't wash it out for a month as well as put up the hammock on the balcony…"

She instantly beamed normally at the older man. "Thankyou! And I expect those highlights in by dinner."

Grumbling, he walked off to the bathroom, leaving a frog mouthed Daisuke and a beaming Katrina alone in the room.

"What the heck was that all about?"

Turning to Daisuke, Katrina flashed him a little devil smile. "Oh, just a small game of poker… Come on, I want to go back up stairs and now that you're out, you can help me hang up these blasted clothing!" Smiling, she threw a bag of shirts at Daisuke, while she made her escape upstairs before he could utter a word. Sighing heavly, he turned around and walked back up to his room with a defeated, fake crying face and whimpering. "Why me..."

* * *

Plopping down on her bunk, Katrina looked out the balcony, past the man with pink highlights setting up a hammock, and at the sea. She smiled warmly as she stared intently at the refracted moon hovering in the dark bay. Daisuke had taken his leave from the house an hour ago, so Katrina was left alone in the room to just stare and zone out into her own little world.

"There, it's all set up your majesty, good night…" The man's sarcastic tone caused Katrina's eyes to slide over to him as he stood up. As he departed from the room, Katrina hopped down and walked to the railing, where she once again leaned out over it, a slight breeze catching her hair and blowing it back.

'Never in all my years, have I lived somewhere so quiet and peaceful…'

Nodding to Kiva, Katrina continued to gaze out at the starry boundaries, her mind beginning to wander from her in an adosesent daze. Off in the distance, where the seagulls had all landed to rest their tired feathers, a figure swooped over them, startling the poor birds into a squawking frenzy.

"What in the name of…" Leaning farther over, Katrina squinted her eyes to slowly make out the figure to be a shadowy man, flying by a pair of midnight black wings. She swore she saw a flash of purple before something scared her shit-less.

"Katrina? What are you doing?"

"Ahhhhh!" Instantly she flailed, almost falling over the balcony's edge in her shock as she stared down the ground with wide, frightened eyes. Once she regained her balance, Katrina spun around to face Mrs. Newa in the door way while clutching her heart to try and slow down it's rappid pulse. "Oh, er...n-nothing, just catching a breeze be-before bed." She managed to stutter out her responce while watching the woman shrug and walk out of the room again. Once she was sure that Mrs. Newa had retreated down the steps again, Katrina instantly spun around and scanned the horizens again with her blue eyes, only to sigh defetedly and rest her head down upon her palms on the concret railing. "odd…" Sighing in disapointment, she walked back over to her bed and climbed up; instantly plopping down and passing out into a dreamless sleep.


	5. It him

As the ever annoying alarm went off, a weiry Katrina opened her eyes, only to quickly slam them closed again due to the blinding sunlight upon the white walls. "Stupid light…" Slowly swinging her legs off the bed, Katrina had a short memory re-laps and forgot she was on the top bunk. She was quickly woken up upon her face-plant landing to the floor. "Owowowowowowowwwww!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sitting up quickly, Daisuke looked down at Katrina and slapped his forehead doing his best to conceil a smirk. "I told mom that you on the top bunk would be bad news…"

"Stfu…"

Chuckling softly, Daisuke hopped down from his own bunk and helped up Katrina, earning a glare from the brunnet in the process. "What?!"

"I could have done it myself…" She hissed back at him before storming out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom.

Sighing in defeat, Dai headed down the stairs for what ever breakfast he could muster with a heavy frown. "I can never help…"

'At least ya tried partner…at least ya tried…'

* * *

As Daisuke stared down at his toast, which he **_swore_** growled at him, he quickly glanced up when he head footsteps coming down the stairs, only to see Katrina looking rather annoyed in her new uniform. Completely un-know to him how much she was plotting it's demise when she got home.

'Just keep telling your self, it's nice, just keep telling your self that…' She growled mentally to herself over and over again.

'Ka, you're starting to scare me here… And I'm the devil's right hand woman!'

Ignoring her obnoxious partner, Katrina glanced up and cocked an eyebrow at Daisuke, who quickly turned his attention back to the toast, pokeing it with a fork to sadly try and tame it.

"Well are we going to go now, or am I forced to walk myself?"

Jumping up at her harsh tone, Daisuke immidiatly grabbed his bag laying on the couch, stuffed the toast in his mouth then headed out the doordooing his best to try and catch up to Katrina who had already started to walk away.

* * *

Walking down the streets, Daisuke was beginning to feel un-easy with the awkward silence that always seemed to fall on them as Katrina simply stared up into the sky through half open eyes. Trying to break it, he opened his mouth, inhaled, yet closed it upon finding that he couldn't think of anything, gaining a quick glance from Katrina in the end through the corner of her eyes. "You okay there Newa?"

"Hu? Oh yha, just fine…" He just gulped and turned away pulling limply at his collar. Over and over again he would tell her that it was too hot out if she asked what he was doing with his shirt. Yha...too hot... Stupid thinking blocks! 

Another two minutes passed before Daisuke couldn't undertake it any more. "Suuuu..." His slurred beging caused Katrina to glance at him again without moving her head from it's bent-back position. "According to my mom, you never have gone to school before, right?"

Twitching, Katrina stopped dead in her tracks causing Daisuke stop infront and look back at her with a raised eyebrow. That was until she started to yell... Then he hid behind his book bag.

"So what if I haven't, does that make you want to pity my?! Oh boo hoo, the poor little girl never has been to school before, lets all pity her! Well get this strait bub! No one, and I mean _**NO ONE**_ pities this _little girl_!"

In a huff, she brushed past the frightened red head and ran off, leaving Daisuke staring shocked as she disappeared through the streets.

"Wait! KATRINA!" Yet she was already gone and he was left looking like an idiot holding a hand out to where she dissapeared. "Dang it all…" Taking off in a quick sprint, Daisuke soon found himself at school; guilt welding up inside since he hadn't found Katrina on the way.

'Come on partner… She'll fine her way…' His other side churred at him trying to calm the boy down, that only ended worse...

"You said that about Wiz when he disappeared, and he didn't show up for THREE WEEKS!" Daisuke closed his eyes as he yelled into the crowded court yard to no one in particular.

'Ahhhh! No need to yell! God…'

Sighing, Dai hung his head down in defeat and walked into the school; the entire student body scooting farther and farther into two seperat halves as he went.

* * *

Sulking, he slowly shuffled into the large class room. His head instantlyshot up though when he heard the loud comotion of a group of boys over near the window.

"Please can I have your phone number?!"

"Do you have e-mail? Can I have your address?"

"Wanna go see a movie? My treat!"

Walking over, Dai skeptically looked over the love sick boys to see Katrina sitting in her desk, head resting up on her hand and looking out at the trees, a twinge off anoyance and disqust upon her bord face.

As the bell rang though, Daisuke was swept away in the crowd before he could even talk to her, only causing him to sigh harder at his ill luck.

"Good morning class, today I would like to introduce our newest student, Miss. Katrina, please come up here…"

Sighing, Katrina removed herself from the desk reluctantly and walked up to the beaming teacher, noting that she would become a pain in the ass later. Spinning around on her heel, Katrina glanced out at the group with a blank face and a sigh.

"Names Katrina, please don't call me by my last name…ever… Uh, I like to read, write, and basically, anything artistic…" At this she glanced back to the way to peppy teacher. WHAT IS IT WITH THESE PEOPLE?! "May I sit down now please?"

Nodding, the teacher watched with her brown eyes as Katrina quickly shot back down the aisle to her chair. Everyteim a boy googled her back, Katrina marked their names off for Kiva to go free-rein on.

As Katrina quickly turned to her seat, she paused slightly before sitting when she saw Daisuke, turning to the window to hide a small blush of embarrassment for snapping at him earlier. 'Remind me to say sorry latter Kiva…'

Kiva merly smirked and nodded. So her partner still had_ some_ humain points in her twisted up life. 'That much I can still do…'

Sighing heavly, Katrina turned to the window again, slowly tuning out the teacher's high pitched fake little voice from her brain and began to play an advanced game of I spy that Kiva and her had invented with their raptor-like vision skills.

Five agonizing minutes later, Katrina was yelling at Kiva with a sly grin. 'I'm telling you, I spy a cat!'

Rolling her chocolate eyes, Kiva once more began to stare out the class room through half opened eyes, until finally she saw a fat orange cat sitting high up in a courtyard tree. Instantly, a slyer smirk spread across Katrina's controlled lips as Kiva scanned the yard with her brown eyes. 'Ha ah! Now it's my turn kid! …I spy, uhmmmm, a frog!'

* * *

During lunch, Katrina sat next to a large tree, her nose buried deep into one of the library's books. If anyone was the resident book worm, they had better look out for her now. Glancing up over the book's rim, she watched a boy with dark choppy hair holding up a small video camera to her, his eye to the screan, the small red dot on and a large grin on his face. "Boy, that better not be on..."

Laughing nervously, he pressed a small button and surprisingly, the dot went away, then sat down next to Katrina. This action only causing her to roll her ocean eyes and return back to the book.

"So... whatch reading?"

Sighing, she moved her fingers to show the title, tapping lightly against the hard cover, then clasped them back down when he made an "Oh"ing sound.

"What do you want anyways?" Her eyes couldn't help but glance up at him in wait for an answer.

Laughing, he ran a hand threw his hair choppy hair with a stupid grin plastered onto his face. "My name is Takashi! Future detective and reporter of this here lovely school... And what is the miss's beautiful name?"

Standing abrutly up, Katrina slammed her book closed and began to walk off, book under her arm, and a hand placed over her skirt backing because it obviously hated her. "Katrina... Now leave me alone..."

Taking a swift left, she sat suddenly down at a small wooden table, nose going directly back into the book with a light twitch. She never realised who she had sat with until she heard that all to familiar voice.

"Katrina? What are you doing here?"

Glancing up, Katrina watched Daisuke stare at her, then to the two other girls sitting across from him, one with her mouh partly open around a straw hanging limply from a milk carten, the other swallowing a sandwich.

She simply shrugged it off and turned back to her book with a sigh. "Some idiot wouldn't let me read... So I guess, I just sat here..."

"Uh hu..." Nodding to her response, he turned back to the others as Katrina read on, quickly pulled over the table by the short haired one by the collar of his shirt.

"Is she the one you found out in the park Dai?"

Nodding, he positioned himself back where he was and straitened his shirt, turning his attention to the reading teen and the two twins with a smilght smirk.

"Oh you poor dear!"

Confused, Katrina looked up over her book blinking at the two girls. Daisuke slapping his head with a hand as the long haired one stared at Katrina twitching lightly at her big mouthiness.

"I beg your pardon?" Katrina placed a slip of paper into the book and partialy closed it looking back at the girl.

"You poor thing, left out in the cold world, then to be found in a park! You must be..."

Katrina never let the girl finish she was so pissed off. Turning to Daisuke with brown higlighted eyes, Katrina glared him down with a light fire burning in anger behind them. "Why don't you just go yell it to the heavens Daisuke Niwa! God damn it, I can't trust a single person here, can I!" Standing up, she slammed and shoved her book benith her arm again and marched off; Daisuke slamming his head to the table and groaning.

"God, what was up with her?! Stupid girl is probably on crack!"

Looking up, Dai glanced at the two twins before standing up and sighing heavly. "I have to go find her... See ya latter Riku, Risa..."

Nodding, the two girls watched him run off, then turned to each other. "I think you have some love completion there sister..."

Shaking her head, Riku glared at the area where Katrina ran off. "No flipping Hobo is going to steal my future boyfriend..."

* * *

Leaning against a tree with one hand emberded into her bangs, Katrina held her book close to her chest, eyes closed tight as she panted lightly; half from anger, another half from running like that.

'What the hell was that about?!'

'How am I supposed to know, Mother Goddess! I'm such a fucking fool!' She snapped back at Kiva, causing the aqua haired devil to shrink back into the shadows slightly. Groaning in her stupidity, Katrina slowly slid down the tree and sat on the grass, hugging her knees so that she was scrunched tightly into a ball. "Everywhere I go, they all act the same..."

Appearing out from behind a tree, Daisuke quickly hid back behind it again and held his breath, turning only his head around to glance Katrina. His red eyed gaze dropping slightly with his heart when he saw her curl into the ball. 'I never should have told them Dark...'

'Well, you did, and now I have to try and stay hidden... unless...'

He pereked up at the possible idea to help Katrina. 'What? Unless WHAT!?'

Grinning, the phantom thief drummed his fingers on his arm lightly, causing Daisuke to gulp slightly and instantly regret even thinking about it. 'I could possibly cheer her up, ever read her book title? "The Great history of thief's"? It's obvious, she's a fan!'

Sighing, Dai slowly let his control drop, his hair soon turning a purplish and layered. 'I better not regret this…'

Standing up all, Dark fixed his tie. "Trust me...You won't…"

* * *

Shooting her head up, Katrina glared into the trees, Kiva at the ready, hands clenched tightly into tight fists.

"Hey there, you might want to put thoughs down, someone might get hurt..." The smooth voice ringing through the clearing sent shivers up both her's and Kiva's backs. An instant red flag going up in her mind reading **_PERVERT ALERT!!!!_**

"What do you want creep?!" She instantly jumpped up and held her fists even tighter into the air.

"Is that any way to talk to some one older now?"

Stepping out from behind a tree, Dark stood there smirking at the brunett, causing Katrina to only tense her jaw and narrow her oceanic eyes at him. Not one bit of him did she like, he even reeked of cockiness and idioci. " I believe I asked you a question…what do you want creep?"

Laughing lightly, Dark ran a hand threw his layered hair, gaining a scowl from Katrina in the process. "I saw you down in the dumps and thought your needed some happing up… Recognize me?"

Glaring daggers at him, Katrina shook her head, short and quick. "No…now go away..."

Pulling a small stunt, Dark fell to the ground in shock twitching lightly as he laided there. "Can't recognize me..."

Staring at him with a raised eyebrow, Katrina shook her head with a sigh and began to slowly walked away, only starting to run when she heard the bell ring. 'What a creep... That dude was a little to odd for my likings...'

'You can say that again...' Kiva couldn't help but glance back intot he trees on Katrina's flight back to the school grounds, wondering more and more why that man _had_ looked familiar to her.

* * *

Sitting quietly in the locker room, Katrina quickly laced up her shoes in annoyance. Instantly, her hands went back to constantly pulling down her shorts so that they looked normal after finding nothing else to occupy their attention. 'Some one mind telling me why these stupid shorts are like underwear?! I give up on them!' Grumbling, Katrina quickly pulled them off, and downed a pair of black knee-lenght shorts. Glancing back to the mirror, she nodded approvingly then quickly pulled back her hair into a loosy horse-tail and bolted down the path to the gym class track.

Standind next to a small group of girls, she couldn't help but look at all the other girl's shorts gagging at their length making a mental note to murder the person who came up with that freaking idea. She slowly then began to dround out the teacher's obnoxiouse chatter and watched the other class, the boy's PE class. 'Damn, I wish I was doing that right now!' Sighing, she watched them running around the track with deppressed eyes, even if they were the boys.

'Running, jummping, tumbelling, hidding, and flying, you name it, she loves it...'

Rolling her eyes to her obnixouse partner, Katrina folded her arms over the white shirt that she wore upon the other requirements for class. ANother rule that must die! 'Oh shut up Kiva...'

"Ready class? Okay, begin running, ten times!"

Mentally chering, Katrina instantly got ready, then shot off when the smoke pistol rang through the air, hair flying gracefully behind her as she passed a few struggling boys. Never once noting that two of them had a head full of red hair, the other a bush brown one.

Whistling, Takashi tried to run up to catch up with Katrina, only to find her to fast for him and wait for Daisuke to catch up to him while panting. "Wow Dai...do you know...how to pick up...people for...symothy!"

He blinked and glared over at his friend as they started to run again. "Shut up, Takashi..."

Yet before Daisule could do anything, his loud mouth friend mysterioulsy tripped and ewnt skidding halfway away from him on the track. He could swear that he saw a flash of brown highlights withing Katrina's blue eyes as she ran past them again after the mysterious tripping. 'Creepy...'

'Couldn't reconise me...'

'Oh will you give that up already!?' Helping Tenchi up with a sigh, Daisuke continued to watch Katrina, her body moving in one fluid movement as if she were flying. But then she crossed the finish line and instantly darted back into the changing room and start walking away fully dressed with her bag a few minutes later. 'Okay, now I'm creeped out, I can't even run like that...'

'Yhea...'

He instantly bolted across the line and dissapeared into his respective changing room. When he returned several minutes after, Daisuke ran up to Katrina, who was leaning against a ence waiting for the school bell, and laughed nervously when she simply glared at him. "Listen, I'm sorry about Takashi back there, he's kind of a jerk at time..."

"Kind of?" She pushed herself up off of the gate as the bell rang out across the school yard and began to walk down the road towards his house. Daisuke was instantly on her heels looking up at her with a nervouse face.

Laughing lightly, Daisuke watched her glare ahead, his heart sinking aslightly for twice in one day he had pissed her off immensly, and she didn't seem to like getting rid of grudges esily. "Okay, maybe all the time... Forgive me?"

Shrugging, Katrina kept watching infront of her, mind raging as Kiva held a hand argument of good or bad in her mind, both helping and causing more touble for the girl outside. "Will you shut up?" While Kiva merely squeeked and hide into the shadows, Daisuke could feel his heart falling even further when he caught her hiss those words. As everyone goes, he naturally thought they were directed at him, and his head lowered partially to glance at the siedwalk. That was until he heard a nervouse laugh emmit from Katrina.

"No no no! I wasn't talking to you!"

Blinking, he glanced back up at her with a raised eyebrow and a tilted head. "Then who were you talking to?"

"Uh um..." Her face shot back to the sky extreamly pale and shakey.

"Listen..." He sighed as he re-shouldered his bag and looked saddly at her. "I'll just go if you want..."

Reaching out, Katrina grabbed the red headed boy's shoulder, turning him around and glaring him down slightly, yet also kindly with those ocean eyes. "No, you won't...you're going to stay here and walk home with me, got it?"

Nodding, Daisuke hid a small smile into his hand as he scrattched his nose and took his place back next to Katrina, the two continuing their walk home. Occasional chatter and laughs from them could have been heard down the road, where a certin pair of twins walked, Riku huffing and stuffing her hands into her pockets with a very annoyed face dorned her IlovlyI features.

* * *

Entering the house, Katrina almost was bombarded with a small white, kamakazi rabbit, Daisuke, her hero, caught the flying rabbit though at the last possible moment, saving Katrina from landing on her butt in vain.

Jokingly, he gently poked the rabbit's small nose and laughed lightly as it twitched arround quickly. "Come on Wiz! Please don't attack the new people like that!? It's a Friday and I don't need you causing heck!"

Looking to the red headed boy with a small smirk, Katrina cocked her head slightly. "You don't swear alot, do you..."

Shaking his head, Daisuke put the rabbit back down and started up the stairs, casting a glance to his dad with pink higlights and going all 0o, but chuckling it softly away and walked into his room. As usual, Katrina immidiatly dove for the newly set up hammok outside. "Never really did, I just don't see the point to it..."

Shurgging, Katrina gazed intently outside, her brown hair flying around slightly in the chilling autum wind.

Blinking, Daisuke rubbed his eyes to look again out next to Katrina. It was as if there was someone sitting out there with her, only leaning against the side of the building hugging their knees, but he immidiatly snapped it away upon remembering something important. "Crap! I have to do something tonight, if you want to, you can come..."

Jumping up, Katrina walked over and nodded briefly, already pulling her hair back into that all to famous horse tail of her. Her eyes were smiling as she bumbed shoulders with the red head on her departure from the room. "Be happy to Daisuke...oh by the way, you swore!"

"Did not! Crap, my dear _lady_ is not a swear word!"

"What ever man..." Laughing, the two teens chased eachother down the stairs and into the family room where Katrina dove over the edge of the couch to sit down and flick on the TV with a very well aimed pillow. Daisuke just laughed and slipped over the arm of the couch and sat next to his friend who was currently hugging her knees and staring intently at the cartoon flashing across the screan.

* * *

Blinking, Katrina glanced up as Daisuke stood up and streched next to the couch with a light yawn before smiling down at her. "Come on, time to get going..."

Nodding, she stood up and pulled her black hoody on over her now changed uniform shirt, being able to see one's breath is a bad thing at nine o-clock.

"Mom! We're heading out!"

Nodding, Mrs. Newa watched as her son walked out of the house, his rabbit seated on his head, and Katrina was not to far behind laughing loudly at the faces Daisuke was making at the poor rabbit.

* * *

Leaning against a tree, Katrina watched lazly as Diasuke ran off after telling her moments befor that he had to use the bathroom.

'Why do boys always have to leave at the crappyest moments in time?' Kiva raised an eyebrow to the dissapearing boy that left her partner standing infront of the old mansion building.

'I really have no idea, nor do I care...he said he'll be back in a minute, so that's all I'll wait for, if he fell down the toilet...then fine, I'll wait longer...'

Kiva instantly went wide-eyed at her partner's mental range and shuddered as a cold breath brushed against Katrina's cheek. (AN: Yees, she can feel things like pain or temperatures that Katrina can, and vise versa...Back to the story!) 'You scare me at times Kit, ya know that?'

Nodding to herself, Katrina brushed a few loose strands of her maple hair behind newly studded ears, yearning to go out and fly with Kiva's wings in the crisp night air yet knowing all to well she couldn't.

About half an hour had passed, and Katrina was growing pissed, looking up only when she heard girls screaming in joy...and other things..., and police sirens going off. Looking up to the air to were a girl pointed, she saw a dark figure doing exactly what she wanted to do right now, his black wings silogheted in shadow as he flew.

'Well I'll be a fucking munky's uncle...' Kiva whispered with a slight smirk as Katrina fallowed the flying man with her eyes.

Katrina smirked at her first sighting of the man she had heard so much about. 'Is that him? The lengandary Dark everyone was talking about befor Dai found us?'

'Yep...I'd be damned to hell if he wasn't...'

Katrina gained a blank face at her partner's idiotic statment. 'You already came from there Kiva...Don't think they want 'cha back just yet...'

Sighing, Katrina stood up, stuffed her numming hands back deep into her pockets, then started back for the Newa's house.

Wide-eyed, Kiva spun back around and pointed un-sucessfully back at the mansion. 'Wait!? Where are you going!?'

'Is it not obviouse? Dai dumped me for something or someone else, I highly doubt he fell down the toilet that long...'

'Well ya never know! Those damn portapoties swallow everyone up!'

Laughing lightly, Katrina kept walking, her head down a little. 'You really know how to cheer me up don't ya?'

Grinning, Kiva held a proud thumb to her cheast with a cute little chibi body and face. 'Well duh! Isn't my job? Gawd!'

Laughing louder, Katrina was forced to throw her head back and continued her wal home, howling with laughter as Kiva snickered in her own little mind still as a chibi.


End file.
